Zane and Joku Training Session(s)
StevieSkies: - Joku would sit down on a old wooden bench in his parent's blacksmith shop. It was cold day in Amegakure, the rain was a bit heavy, but the wind was light. Joku today was working on his favorite friend, Pon. Pon was Joku's first and only puppet. A training gift from his parents. It was custom made just for him. Pon stands at a height of 1'4" and weighs 20.3lbs. He looks like a normal wooden marrionette, with a round head and double jointed limbs made from Verawood. However, his torso, arms up to the nubs of his hand, and the area of his head are covered in a layer of navy blue metal. The tips of the metal plating on his arms are sharp, capable of cutting through wood with ease. Joku had learned a lot about puppet creating and fixing, and was hard at work shining and fixing up Pon's joints when a letter slipped in the door. His eyes shifted from his work, to the rain beatened letter. With a flick of a finger, Joku sent out a sunset orange colored chakra thread to connect to the envelope. He would then shift his hand upwards, reeling the letter up and over to him, where he would read an mysterious message to got to the outskirts of the village. It was very aloof, giving Joku a bad sense, but he was young and new to the game, maybe this is how shinobi exchange requests? With a small smile caused by a new found sense of adventure, he began to get ready. He was already dressed in black cargo pants, with the left leg rolled up right below his kneecap and a short sleeve blue shirt, which had a collar that raised high up around his face like a cone, stopping right above his upper lip. Joku then put on a sweater over his shirt. It was purple and sported the four lines of Ame symbol on his chest. His final step of preperation was typing his Ame Forehead protector around his waist and setting his tool pouches along his sides, all while placing Pon inside his black spiked coffin backpack. Now, Joku was set.- "Mother, I will be leaving now to meet up with some friends..due excuse me if I am late for lunch."- He said to his mom while she hammered away at a set of kunai. Quickly, he dashed out for the outskirts, reaching the forest part of the heavily industrialized village in no time. Upon arrival, he seemed to be alone. Joku let out a peaceful hum, taking a seat on a nearby rock, holding onto the straps of his coffin backpack tightly.- Kuzanku: -The instant Joku sat down on the rock, the leaves of a nearby tree had ruffled. Perhaps it was the wind from the rain or perhaps a threat. Suddenly, a man appeared directly in front of Joku in the blink of an eye. The figure was about 5'11 and weighed 140 lbs. His black slicked back hair stood out most of all. On his forehead he bore the Amegakure headband. His face looked young, about 19 years old however the man was actually 21. His eyes were two different colors. One pupil was teal with a white iris. While the other had a teal dilated pupil and a black iris. On his face he had a black rebreather that extended from the mouth to either ends of his face. An exhaust port directly in the front to let air in and out. The figure wore a long black trench coat with tears at the sleeves and bottom of the coat. His neck had a large collar and had tears on it also from old age and for design. The coat was open and revealed a black flak shirt and pants underneath. The figure wore anbu like sandals that went up to the knee. On his back, the figure had a katana which was held together by a single thick rope. The holster kept it tightly connected to the figure's back and made sure it did not jolt around a lot. The figure smirked underneath the rebreather and asked, "Joku? I am your Sensei, Zane Hoshi. Pleasure to meet you." he said with a joyful tone. He continued with the tone, seeming extremely friendly as he reached into the coat and pulled out two bells. He held them up with his right pointer and thumb and dangled them in the air as he explained it, "Your objective is to get both bells. If you get one, you get lunch. If you get two, you can go home early. If you get none, you starve and are tied to that tree and spend the night here." he continued to smile and then stood up right. He turned around and faced his back to Juko as he tied the bells to his waist, "You have ten seconds to dash away before we begin. Go!" he shouted as he crossed his arms behind his back in a gentleman like manner. For now he remained in the center of the area, thinking to himself and waiting for the boy to take his place. He had faith in the genin, let's see what he can do.- StevieSkies: - Joku blinked a few times as the man appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He introduced himself as Zane Hoshi, his sensei. Joku would rise to his feet and bow,- " Sensei. An honor to meet you too."- He watched and listened as sensei displayed two bells to him, showing him what they are ment for, and explaining the rewards. His sensei turned around away from the young Shirogane and told him he had ten seconds to run away. So, Joku darted off towards he left, diving and foward rolling into a bush. It took him six seconds to do so, and three seconds to get in a croutching spot, hidden inside the bush. It was show time for Joku. He didn't really want to fight Zane-Sensei, but he honestly didn't have to. All that was needed was to suprise him in the preformance and capture at least one bell. Quickly, he began to cast a genjutsu that would effect the area that him and Zane-Sensei were in. This genjutsu would cause creepy shadow like being to appear from the trees, rocks, bushes, and the border walls. They all looked like shadow figures of Joku. There was about ten of them all around Zane-Sensei. They moved like zombies, slowly and almost dragging their bodies around. When they are attacked, they would multiply in thin air. This genjutsu was known as Mist Servant Technique. As they surrounded and distracted Zane-Sensei, Joku would move cautionsly up to a high tree next to him, leaning against it before making his way to the top. For his final move, the boy would slowly unzip three senbon, taking them into his left hand between his knuckles, while a chakra thread of sunset orange color would come from his right index finger, on a straight path towards the jounin's hip, and more importantly the bells. If this worked, Joku would tug the bell back quickly to him. However, if the genjutsu failed, Joku would just work his way to the top of the tree and do what he planned to do.- Kuzanku: -Zane remained still as Joku dove into the bush and crouched inside the bush. Zane remained still in his stance as the genjutsu was placed into affect. Zombie like versions of Joku began to slowly drag themselves towards Zane. He turned, looking at one to the right of him and thought to himself, "Genjutsu. Impressive for a kid like him. However, it's a dead give away." as he thought this Joku re-positioned himself in the nearby tree. Zane did not even flinch or respond to the genjutsu however, once the senbon were thrown Zane quickly 360'd with a pivot on his right heel. As he spun the senbon would miss as Zane's body had moved over slightly and the bells were on the complete opposite side. Now, how did he react so fast? Swift Release grants the ability to see things slower than they actually are. But, his back was towards Joku. Zane looked towards the tree that Joku was hiding in and stated, "Throwing ninja tools inside a tree will give away your position. I knew that you threw them and where they were coming from because the leaves rustled as the senbon passed through them. Nice work with the Genjutsu too, however you're going to have to do more then that" as he stated that Zane dashed towards Joku weaving the ram handseal. As soon as the seal was made, a loud ear piercing noise was rung throughout the forest. Birds, Squirrels, Owls, Rats, Mice, etc began to screech as well. The sound was so intense it would cause someone to grab their ears and try to block it out. This would cause Joku's Genjutsu to break and come to a complete stop. As the sound was being made, Zane released the handseal and threw his arms behind him. They flailed as his body seemed to speed forward, nearly unseeable from the speed he was running at. Suddenly, he reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai with a odd tag on the end of it. Gripping the hilt, he tossed it into the leaves of the tree. Just as the kunai would fly past Joku if he remained there, a large blinding light would explode from the tag. Zane closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring the blinding light as it went off. While Joku was blinded, Zane would appear directly in front of him and attempt to give him a swift kick to the stomach. The force would send him out of the tree and skidding on his back to the grass below. The kick was delivered at an incredible speed and felt like a wall just hit Joku in the stomach, most likely knocking the wind out of him. Afterwards, Zane would drop from the tree and stand in front of Joku smirking at him.- StevieSkies: -His genjutsu worked, but Zane-Sensei seemed to be immune to the trick it caused. As he sent his senbon and thread, the jounin avoided it with ease, making a sly remark on how it was not the best to throw senbon while giving away your position, but Joku had hoped that his genjutsu would work as a cover for him. Soon enough, Zane-Sensei would transfer over onto the offense. He would weave a single hand seal, sending a screeching sound though the air. Joku would squint his eyes and cover his ears with his hand, letting out a small moan of pain. What was this attack? A ninjutsu that effected soundwaves? Or maybe a genjutsu? Either way, it was taking a toll on the Shirogane. His wooden sandals would cause him to slip off the wet branch, falling onto the ground as a kunai with a flash bomb of some kind went off above him. He closed his eyes covered his eyes for a moment, as he landing on his back in the bush. Quickly, he rolled out to his right, just avoided a kick sent by Zane-Sensei. - "Ughh.."- The fall stinged a bit, and now he looked up at his sensei, biting his lower lip. Zane-Sensei was towering over him like a skyscraper. Joku had a few option on what to do. It would be best to showcase his puppetry abilities against his sensei, so he could see what the genin can really do. The drawback was sensei seemed to be extremely quick, so setting up Pon for battle would be extremly hard unless he was given time to do so. His best bet was to try a little sneak attack from close range. Since Zane-Sensei was so close to him, Joku would plant his palms on the wet grass, aiming a kick for Sensei's left shin with both legs. While this would hopefully draw Zane-Sensei's eyes and actions, his right hand's index and middle finger would silently send out two chakra threads to latch onto the bells. If the threads connected, he would be able to tug both bells off, there by winning the test. If the bells got caught by the thread and Zane Sensei moved over a foot backwards or to the right, the bells would be pulled off to Joku by his own motions. If the kick connected, the jounin would feel a sharp pain upon impact.- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku: -Zane would stare down at Joku as he lied there with his back in the wet grass. Zane rolled his eyes and stated, "Really? Is that it? Done alread---" suddenly, he was kicked in his left shin. His eyes widened as he was caught off guard. Suddenly, the chakra thread had extended and slipped through the bells and Zane's body as he was falling. Zane's body hit the ground and as it did, he sunk into the earth. Zane's body completely vanished. For a moment there was silence. However, Joku wouldn't be able to stand up. His body would freeze as he was attached to the earths surface.Suddenly, arms reached up and gripped all around Joku. Around his arms, legs, chest, neck and began to pull him down into the earth. After a few moments, Joku would be nearly half way down into the darkness. However, the genjutsu would break. Both of them would return to reality where Joku was still in the tree hidden in the leaves. Zane looked up at him and shouted, "That's true Genjutsu." he then gripped the bells and tossed them into the tree hoping Joku would catch them. He smirked underneath the mask and stated, "Go get some rest kid." and began to walk off.- StevieSkies:- As he made his attempt for the bell with the glimmering chakra thread,his kicked made its mark, suprisingly sending Zane-Sensei backwards. Just when the thread made it's way through the slit in the bells, Zane-Sensei phased through the ground. Joku's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. How could Zane-Sensei do such a technique? Everything around the boy felt blank, like the world was standing still. Joku would go to stand up, but he couldn't. It was like his body was stuck to the ground. Then, hands would grab him, slowly pulling him down into the shadows. Emotions began to run rampant as fear slowly consumed him. Was Zane-Sensei trying to kill him? He had no idea what this was, until Zane-Sensei broke the illusion. Joku's eyes widened as sensei spook to him. Joku was still on the tree. Zane-Sensei looked up at him and shouted "That's true Genjutsu" while tossing him the bells. Joku caught them in his palms, while the jounin left, telling him to go get some rest.- "Zane-Sensei..."- Joku said almost in amazement. His crystal like eyes glanced down at the bells, before he tucked them away in his pouch for safe keeping. With a light sigh, Joku leaped down onto the wet grass, making his way home. He sure did build up an appetite for chowder and rice balls.-